Starving
by Slo Motion
Summary: She indeed had woken up from the ridiculous notion that they weren't meant to be. If that was truly the case, how did they always find a way back to each other no matter how much they fought and broke up? They needed each other. And neither of them had the will to deny it any longer.


**Title:** "Starving"

 **Date Penned:** 6.19.17

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne and Chandler

 **Author:** Slo Motion

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Coupling:** Roxanne/Chandler

 **Song(s) Used:** "Starving" by Hailee Steinfeld

 **Setting:** Season 8, after the finale.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine and neither is the song "Starving."

 **Summary:** She indeed had woken up from the ridiculous notion that they weren't meant to be. If that was truly the case, how did they always find a way back to each other no matter how much they fought and broke up? They needed each other. And neither of them had the will to deny it any longer.

 **A/N:** Pure drabble (though maybe a bit too long to qualify as drabble but I don't feel comfortable labeling this a full fic) nonsense with my holiest of OTPs. This started as angst but quickly turned into fluff. It's not very well written, thought out, or even long as it was written on a caffeine-fueled whim. Basically, Chandler and Roxanne rediscover their feelings for each other sometime before they both leave town at the end of season 8. I will forever maintain that this is a good ship that got an awful ending and deserved so much better.

* * *

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_ _  
_ _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_ _  
_ _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body_ _  
_ _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

How the hell was it that his hands knew just the right places to touch?

Maybe it was his sixth sense or something. Pleasing her just came naturally him, she supposed.

It had to be something like that. Because no other man, dead or alive, could even begin to make her feel this way.

It was only him that made her feel these things. It was only him that made her body and heart feel like they would simultaneously explode with pleasure.

Only him…only him.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue found hers. His body pressed hers into the wall next to his front door that she'd grown oh so familiar with in the past few weeks.

Her hands came to life as their tongues danced. One combed through his hair while the other caressed the familiar smooth skin of his face. Both hands were wordlessly urging him to continue what he was doing and she didn't want it any other way.

Only he could have her like this. Only he could take her whole body and do whatever he wanted to it.

Ever since that fateful day they first locked eyes nearly two years ago, it was only him.

Even after they'd parted and he'd supposedly moved on with another woman, he'd still found his way back into her very willing arms.

A few weeks ago she would've denied him all of this. But things changed. She woke up.

She indeed had woken up very quickly from the ridiculous notion that they weren't meant to be. If that was truly the case, how did they always find a way back to each other no matter how much they fought and broke up?

They needed each other. And neither of them had the will to deny it any longer.

He pressed against her body even harder, his hips grinding against hers. He got a loud moan from her into his mouth in response.

"Chandler..." She moaned his name into their kiss, though it didn't come out very smoothly as their lips were still locked in a heated exchange.

He pulled his mouth off hers and just gazed into her eyes, his faced plastered with what he knew was probably a huge, goofy grin.

But he didn't about how he smiled or how goofy he looked. He was just glad to looking into the beautiful blue eyes of his one true love.

He placed a kiss upon her cheek which quickly trailed down to her neck. Once there, his kisses turned to playful nibbles.

She moaned loudly, her body slightly shaking against his as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her then and there. It amazed her how a simple act of him nibbling her neck had the ability to turn her knees to jelly.

"Chandler..." She moaned breathlessly.

He bit down one last time, this time with just a little more force. Soon enough, a love bite was forming. His tongue teased the spot.

He moved his lips to her ear, " _Now you're mine forever_."

With those words, she grew weak with pleasure. She found herself helplessly sliding down the wall. He was quick to steady her, though, placing his knee between her legs.

"Don't want you going down on me just yet," He told her in a teasing voice.

She grinned at him as she got the double meaning of his words. Her hands cupped his face.

"I know, what was I thinking? There's much more fun to be had," She replied playfully.

In reply, his lips smashed against hers again. Their tongues wasted no time finding each other. They tangled together, dancing with great fervor.

It amazed her how each kiss with him always felt like the first one. No matter how many times they kissed it always seemed brand new to her each time.

His hands ran over her upper body as they kissed, first over her back and then over her covered breasts. He stopped to squeeze them playfully. She happily moaned her appreciation into his mouth.

He moved his knee away from her legs. He pressed his hips against hers fully and pulled his mouth away from hers. His eyes darkened a bit as they met hers.

"I can't wait any longer, Roxanne. I want to feel you, just you, and nothing else," He said in the most lustful tone she'd ever heard in her life.

She understood right away. She was thirsting for his body against hers as well.

No, this wasn't just mere thirst. She was _ravenous_ for him. Her body was _craving_ and _starving_ for his.

"Let's go into the bedroom so I can help you with your problem," She replied sexily, her hips grinding ever so gently into his to get her point fully across.

And so the couple kissed again. Their hands ran all over each other as they made their way to his bedroom.

They moved in complete rhythm with each other as they got closer to the door. No clumsiness or slips ups marred them as they moved since this was possibly their hundredth time taking this path in the past few weeks.

They were in perfect sync now. And in perfect sync they would remain forever.

They moved finally made it into his bedroom. He kicked his door shut behind them. No one would be interrupting them tonight.

He pushed her gently onto the bed and fell next to her all without breaking their kiss.

He was like her. Hungry. Ravenous. _Starving._

And tonight, that hunger would be fulfilled. Not just for him, but for her as well.


End file.
